It's Complicated
by xxAugustaxx
Summary: A continuation scene between Amy and Ashley from episode 1X03 after they hug.


**Author's Note:** I decided to write this one-shot, off-screen scene between Amy and Ashley because I felt in that episode, towards the end when Amy finally told Ashley, Ashley thought Ben was the one who had gotten Amy pregnant; the way she left the room and said a quick bye when he stopped back to give Amy the ginger ale and whatnot got me thinking and brought me to that conclusion. We never see where Amy tells her sister it was Ricky, and not Ben, who had gotten her pregnant. This is simply my imagination running away with me. This is my first Secret Life fic; Feedback would be FANTASTIC! Hope you enjoy!

"Does he know?"

Ashley looked into her sister's eyes, struggling find some type of answers that may lay there. As she stood right in front of her sister, who forced a smile despite the present circumstances, she herself still felt the shock from the news her sister had confirmed only a short time ago. She had noticed subtle changes in her sister the weeks before, deciding to watch her more closely as she tried to figure out what exactly her sister was up to. With a few weeks of observations and the internet to work with, it didn't take her long to come to the conclusions she had landed on.

_Her sister was pregnant._

Despite all the signs being there, as far as she could tell, it came as a shock to hear her sister admit it. Amy, who had always been the 'good' one, who got the good grades, who did everything right; Amy the perfect one. Pregnant. At fifteen. Their parents were going to kill her. Never had Ashley done anything even close to that; the subject was so out there, so unthinkable that it actually scared Ashley. What were they going to do now? What was Amy going to do? She hadn't even known her sister had begun to like boys, much less sleep with one, till just lately.

Amy forced out a small laugh. "No."

Seeing the tears begin to form in her sisters eyes, Ashley moved forward and wrapped her arms around her sister. She could tell her sister was doing all that was in her power to keep things together, to keep the news from their parents and others around them. By the sounds of the evening's events, it was becoming harder and harder for her to be able to pretend nothing was happening. Ashley had read on the internet some of the changes that happened during pregnancy and she knew it wouldn't be much longer Amy could hide what was happening from their parents. What would they do? Ground her? Send her away?

And what about her boyfriend, the guy who had gotten her into that mess. Amy hadn't even told him yet, but what was he going to do when he found out? Would he leave Amy or would he try and help her out? She had wanted so badly to run over to him and yell, _"What have you done to my sister!"_ She hadn't seen a lot of him, but he seemed like the kind of guy who even knew what sex was, much less was interested in having it with her sister. Then again, Amy also seemed like the type who didn't seem to be interested in sex, much less be having it. However, clearly that was not the case, as her sister was pregnant.

Ashley felt her sister slowly begin to pull away from their embrace. Not wanting to seem lame, Ashley began to pull away as well. She watched as her sister forced another smile, reaching up to swipe away the tear that had begun to roll down her cheek.

She looked up at Ashley finally, nervously biting her bottom lip. "Ben isn't the... father." It took a few seconds for Ashley's brain to understand what her sister had just said.

"But Ben is the first guy you've ever dated," Ashley said, confused. "I've never seen you with anyone else." She paused. "So who is he? I mean, when did this happen?"

Amy combed her fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture. "I met him over the summer at band camp. He goes to my school; he's the drummer..." Her words trailed off as she looked around once more, her lips pursed tightly together. "It was just one night. We hung out sometimes while we were there and he seemed like a nice guy. I-I thought he liked me." She laughed but Ashley knew it wasn't a humorous one. "I guess not because I didn't see or hear from him until we went back to school." She paused. "I didn't plan on having sex with him, it just sort of happened. I didn't even think it was sex until..." she trailed off, quickly glancing down.

Ashley's gaze slowly made it's way down to her sister's stomach. It was hard to notice anything since her sister had begun to wear baggy shirts, but Ashley could tell her stomach was a little larger than usual; more round. "I don't get it. How can you not mean to have sex?"

Amy looked at her sister, her face filled with sadness. She had asked herself the same question, along with a bunch of others, ever since that night. Why hadn't she said no? Why had he shown interest in _her_? What was it about her that made him not want to date her? Unfortunately her lack of knowledge in anything relating to sex and relationships had left her with more questions than answers.

"It's complicated, Ashley. I wish I had never even done it, that's for sure," Amy said. "I should have waited."

Ashley nodded, unsure of what to say in response. "So, what are you going to do?"

Amy shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What about the guy who did this to you?" Ashley asked. "I mean, have you told him yet?"

"No. I haven't really even talked to him much since school started," Amy admitted. "I mean, he tried asking if I wanted to go do something the first week back at school, but I haven't talked to him really since. I told him I was seeing someone." She shrugged.

"Oh right. Ben." Funny, Ashley had almost forgotten about him.

"Yeah..." Amy said, her tone soft. Just then, the clock in the living room beeped as the time had reached a new hour. Both girls looked in the direction the noise had come from. "We really should get to bed."

Ashley wrapped the blanket around her more tightly. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay, well, 'nite," Amy said, pulling her bathrobe closed and heading for the stairs. She stopped after a few steps and turned back around towards her sister. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."


End file.
